Let Her Go
by stelena-forever-and-always
Summary: Stelena one-shot based on Let Her Go by Passenger.Takes place after season 4 finale.


** This will be a short one-shot based off the song _Let Her Go _by Passenger with my own special ending.**

Stefan picked up his diary and pen and began to write. Mostly about Elena.

_Dear Diary,_

_I need her light when I'm burning low and miss her sunlight when it starts to I'm with her,I don't even feel down and upset and I don't even realize I feel like that until she leaves.I miss her when we're ,to be honest,I didn't even realize how much I loved her until she was gone.  
_Stefan stopped writing and looked at the bottom of his empty glass and tried desperately to remember the good days he had with remembered her being the last thing he saw when he closed his eyes at wondered why everything he touched had left gaze moved away from the glass and looked up at the ceiling in his dark room with the same,hollow and empty feeling in his alive for so long taught him a few things;like how love comes terribly slow and it went away so still couldn't believe that the love of his life left him for his everything,she had just up and left missed her so much. Now,when he did see her before he fell asleep,he knew he could never touch her again and that she would probably never be his because he had loved her too much and had dived too deep into her was his fault she felt something for Damon in the first place. If Stefan hadn't gone with Klaus, Elena would never have begun falling in love with was then that Stefan realized that he had to let her go.

Elena passed by and stopped at the door to Damon's was talking on the phone to an old friend of his from the 90' didn't know she was standing there because she was supposed to be in the library. Damon's friend asked him a question that caught Elena's attention,"So,how's that Elena girl of yours?" "Ugh only reason I want her is because I can't have Katherine,so I might as well go after her because ,I came back here to ruin Stefan's happiness and by stealing his girl,I do just ,the only real reason I truly wanted her is because I wanted to get into her I want her for is sex!" Elena gasped and left the hall to the one person she now realized she truly belonged just hoped it wasn't too late.

Suddenly,someone had begun knocking on his ,the person opened it."Stefan?Are you in there?" It was Elena. "Aren't you busy with Damon?" "Yeah,about doesn't love me the way you ever did.I remember what you told me when you first came said you came back to Mystic Falls to start a life with wanted to be with me to get to know me,you cared about my needs,and you didn't just care about yourself. I now know why Damon wants to be with 's because I overheard he only wants me because you want only true reason he wants me is because he can't have Katherine,so he went for her look alike only reason he came into this town was to ruin your happiness and he did just that by taking me away from knew I was sired before you did and now I remember how he used to make me love him when I was human,he used to compel only other reason he wants me is just because he wants to get into my he wants to do is have doesn't want to just sit down and talk or take me only place he ever takes me is his bedroom.I know I don't deserve you but if you'll have me,I want to get back together." "Elena",he whispered softly. "How could I ever say no to you?" She smiled a smile of relief and happiness as he picked her up like he had at the lake house and began kissing put her against a wall and were so concentrated on each other,they didn't even hear someone open the door.

Damon walked into Stefan's room looking for Elena after he finished his phone instead instead of seeing them talking,he saw Stefan holding her against a wall and they were kissing. "Elena!" Stefan let her go and they stopped. "What the hell is going on,Elena?! You are dating me if you forgot that." "Damon,I heard you on the phone!You don't love me at all!You only like me because I look like Katherine!Say it's not true!" "It's not friend can't know I actually feel something for you!" "Well,it's too late because even before that phone call,I realized that I actually choose Stefan.I'm sorry."Don't be.I hope you 2 are happy together." He flashed out of the room faster than their eyes could detect. She looked at up at Stefan and kissed him. "I love you,Stefan.I always will." "I love you too,Elena and I always will." "It's you and me,Stefan,_always_." He kissed her and they had to back up until they were lying down on his was just over joyed that after everything,he didn't actually let her didn't have to.

**I know it's short but I really liked writing it! Did you like it?**


End file.
